


Second Chance

by Alex_Night_2023



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Night_2023/pseuds/Alex_Night_2023
Summary: Preview“I like you! Please go out with me!”“No.”“Damn you’re harsh.”“Yeah? Well would you rather I accept?”“No, you have me-”“And that’s all I need.”____________________________________________________________________________“I think we should take a break.”“What? Why?”“I can’t be with someone who has no regard for their life.”“Well then, maybe we do need a break.”“Yeah we do.”____________________________________________________________________________“Hey there handsome. You look like you need a drink.”____________________________________________________________________________“How could you?!”“I told you I was drunk! It was an accident. I’m sorry Yams.”“Sorry just isn’t enough this time.”“A-are we… breaking up…?”“I-... I guess we are. Goodbye Tsukishima.”____________________________________________________________________________
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 11





	Second Chance

5 years ago  
“I- I like you Tsukki!”  
“Yeah? And what’s new?”  
“...”  
“Silly I like you too. Stop looking so down.”  
“Gomen Tsukki!”

Present  
“-Shima. Tsukishima!” Loud. “What Kuroo?!” I want to be alone. “Damn sorry man. Anyways me and Bokuto were asking if you wanted to go to a club with us tonight?”  
“No. I want to be left alone.” Leave already. “Tsukishima, man. It’s been a year. You have to get over him.” …. “ I… I know but I just can’t. I messed up and lost him.”  
“Tsukishima… we’re sad you guys broke up but you have to move on. And how is it your fault?” Because it is Kuroo. “Yeah? I mean after you guys broke up Yamaguchi kinda disappeared and you. You never said anything about what happened for you guys to break up.”... “I know Bokuto. I know.” I can’t tell them. I can’t even think about it without breaking down. “Can you guys just leave already?” Leave. “ Sure Tsukki~”  
“Don’t call me that.” That’s only for yams. “Sure thing Tsukki-” I swear I’m going to kill Kuroo. “But you have to promise to come to the club with us tonight.” “No.” “Kuroo~ I think our friend Tsukki here is mad. What should we do about our dear friend, Tsukki?” I’ll kill Bokuto too. “FINE! I’ll go just leave already!” Damn rooster and owl. *Insert Kuroo’s hyena laugh* “Hey hey hey! We’ll pick you up around 8 so you can’t back out. C’mon Kuroo now we gotta convince Kenma and Akaashi.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________

1 year ago  
“Hey there handsome~ you look like you need a drink. Can I get you one?”  
“...sure.” Who is that talking?  
“Here handsome; you look real down~ If you let me I can show you a real good time tonight so drink up.” Why can’t I make out her face?  
“Wha-” Shit I can’t see.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey, Hey, Hey! Yeah! Lets dance! C’mon Akaashi!” “Bokuto-san. Don’t drag me, I'm already going.”  
“Kennnmmaa c’mon lets DaNcE.” “Kuroo stop. We just got here but you’re already drunk.” “But Kennmmmaaa, I’ll buy you a new game~” “Fine let's go dance. You owe me a new game.” “YEAH!”  
Really? They force me to come but they leave me to go with their husbands? Fuck this… I’m out.

Near the bar  
“Hey beautiful~ I think I just saw my future and it had you as my baby mama.” Really? Disgusting. “Ahaha… Uhm.. can you please leave me alone?” Whatever it’s not my business. “C’mon~” “I said no! Let go of me!” “Hey Bitch! You should be lucky I’m even looking at you. Do you even know who I am?” “S-stop you’re hurting me.” Might as well cool this hot head down.

“Huh? What the hell?! You got a problem buddy? This suit cost more than your life!” Idiot. “Really? Then who are you?” “ I’m Daishō Suguru”

“Oh wait now that I look closer you do look a bit like him. But uglier; you are nothing but a pathetic loser who probably never had to work for anything. Wait aren’t you that guy from that story? Who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth? Yeah? Didn't you go to some fancy private school and everyone sucked up to you because your family was influential at some point? Oh but as you got older daddy and mommy made some bad investments. You guys lost power and money which resulted in bankruptcy. Yeah? And when all your so-called friends found out they dropped you like yesterday's trash. With no one, you wasted away and your parents kicked you out when you started acting out. Man, that's one of my favorite stories to hear at the social parties. You are so famous that you still hold the title of the most arrogant bastard in high society. Oh wait I guess you're now middle class right? Heh. You don’t belong here so take your poor ass and that suit from 5 seasons ago and get out. Now or I’ll make sure you are never heard from again, and who would care if you disappeared? I mean the ONLY reason people put up with you was because you had money and influence. Key word HAD.”

“I-I-” “What cat got your dirty tongue? Security! Take this man out. He’s banned from all companies and institutions owned by TY Co.” “Yes boss.”

“Ahem. I’m sorry you had to see that. May I have your name?” I wanna leave. “I-it’s Ya-”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One year ago  
“Hey! Tsukki, I’m home! I’m sorry about last night.” Ow. My head hurts. Why am I undressed?  
“He- Tsukki?”  
“Huh? Yams?” Then who’s on top of me? A girl? “What the Hell?! Yams, Yamaguchi! It’s now what it looks like!”  
“Really? Cause it looks like after our fight last night you went and slept with that bitch!”  
“Ya-”  
“No, stop. I have to go.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“It’s Ya-” “Tsukkishima! There you are. Hey Kuroo and Kenma left already so me and Akaashi are gonna head out and you know. Yeah. Anyways you can find your own way home right?” Really? “Yeah whatever.” “Thanks man. Gotta go! Akaaaaasshhhiiiii he said okay!” Annoying.

“Sorry about that. So what was yo-...re name…” She’s gone. I could ask the manager…  
“Hey! Next time when that girl I was talking to comes in make sure to get her name and give her a vip membership.” “Yes sir. But that was not a girl but rather a male sir.” “Hmm. Okay just do what I asked you next time and get his name to me.” “Understood sir”

A week Later  
Still nothing? Maybe he’s not a regular… “Sir something came for you” That could be it. “Bring it in.” It’s just a photo of him… “Get out. I need to make a call.”

“Hello?”  
“Hey, It’s Tuskkishima.”  
“Oh. What is it?”  
“Can you find someone for me?”  
“Sure got a name or photo?”  
“Yeah It should have just been sent.”  
“Got it.”  
2 Days later  
“Here. His name is someone we both already know. You especially. It’s Tadashi Yamaguchi.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One year ago That night  
“Yams.. welcome home.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What are you doing? Why are you packing your stuff?”  
“Because I’m leaving.”  
“Yams I’m sorry. I got super drunk. I don’t even remember it.”  
“That’s even worse.”  
“What?”  
“ I said that’s even worse Tukishima! How could you?!”  
“I told you I was drunk! It was an accident. I’m sorry Yams.”  
“Sorry just isn’t enough this time. I’m done.”  
“A-are we… breaking up…?”  
“I-... I guess we are. Goodbye Tsukishima.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Tadashi Yamaguchi.”... “ I took the liberty to find him. Now don’t get me wrong Tsukishima, he was someone we knew and I don’t do searches on people that I know. And I definitely didn’t want to do it for you. Not after what you did. But Hinata still talks to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi said it was time you guys talk anyways. On the last page there is a time and meeting place for next week Wednesday. You can go if you want but if you don’t I’m not telling you where to find him again. This is your last chance to fix what you broke. And do it before everyone else figures it out. I don’t think you have much time left. Suga and Daichi already know. It’s just a matter of time before everyone else uncovers the truth. Tell the truth Tsukishima.” I know. “T-thank you Kageyama.”

I’ve been sitting here for an hour. I guess I deserve this much. Maybe he’s not even coming. I mean Yams was always punctual. Maybe I should just go…  
“Hi. Can I get a chocolate milkshake and a plate of fries?” What? “Yes sir. Anything else?” Who is sitting in front of me right now? “ Uh I don’t know. Do you want something?” “Huh? Oh uh no thank you.” “Yes sir, we’ll have your order out in just a bit.” “Alright, thank you.”  
“Who are you?” “Shhh.” I will break this man. “I’m waiting for someone so could you please leave?”  
“Sir here is your shake and fries.” “Oh! Thank you.” Did this man just ignore me? And earth his food? But damn he eats fast. He’s already done.  
“Very well. I will pay your bill since you amused me a bit but other than that bye.”  
“Why would you leave? I thought you were looking for me.”  
“What?”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Repeat that.” “Wow, still rude as ever I see. I said I thought you were looking for me. It’s nice to see you again Tsukishima.” “W-why? Why did you disappear?” Please just answer that. I won’t ask for more. “Because I knew if I didn’t you wouldn’t leave me alone, and quite frankly I didn’t want anything to do with you. I still don’t. So do us both a favor and stop looking for me.” No. “I won’t. I will make a deal with you. Give me a month. I will make you fall in love with me again.”  
“And if I don’t?” He’s right, what if he doesn’t I can’t just force him. “I will leave you alone forever and I will never bother to look for you again.” But that half won’t be needed. “Hmm… Okay. Sure we have a deal. Let's go on a date let's say next week? You chose the place and next time I’ll choose and so on.” “Okay. I’ll pick you up at eight this week Friday. See you later Yams.” “W-wait! I said next week not this week! And don’t call me Yams!” “Yup got it this week Friday. Yams~”

Friday morning at Tsukishima’s house  
“Alright. Did you make sure everything is prepared?” “Yes sir. The reservation is set for lunch and here is your coat, the tickets to the planetarium are in your pocket. The ingredients for tonight's dinner will be in the fridge and I’ve sent everyone home for the day.” “Very well. Tell the driver to bring my car around and you two may go.” “Yes sir.”

At Yam’s house (He hired someone to find it)

Alright flowers, Yam’s favorite chocolates. Now I gotta knock. Aaannnnddd I’m talking to myself.  
“Hell- What are you doing here?!” “I said that I would pick you up at eight. And I do admit I’m an hour late but still I’m here. Why aren’t you dressed yet? We have somewhere to be.”  
“Tsukishima-” “Tsukki.” “What?” “Tsukki, that’s what you used to call me.” “I- Okay whatever. Tsukki. You said that you would pick me up at eight. It’s 9 in the morning!” “Yeah and i admit I’m an hour late. Did I not say eight a.m. though?” “I- okay just give me a sec to get ready. Do you want to come and wait?” “Sure.”

1 hour later  
Guess it’s a good thing the reservation is at 11. “Yam’s are you almost done?”  
“Oh hold your horses.” “You are the only person who speaks to me like that.” But I don’t stop you. “Yup. Okay I’m ready.” “Oka- Yam’s you look like a girl…” “Yeah I know. You got a problem with it? If you do you can leave now and this little game of ours can end, and you can leave me alone.” Grumpy much? “No thanks and besides there is only more to love now. We gotta go. Our reservation is in 2 hours and it takes an hour to get there not including traffic.” But I wouldn’t mind something else for a meal. “Yeah, yeah.” He’s so cute. “Oh here flowers and chocolate. I hope sunflowers and chocolates with peanuts are still your favorite.” “Y-you remembered… Yeah they still are. Thank you.” Nice, we’re off to a good start. “Don’t fall for me just yet. I still have a month.” Really? What’s happened to me? “Yeah whatever. Let’s go.”

“Whoa Tsukki your car is nice.” “Yeah? I got it thinking of you once my business took off. It was the car you dreamed of and you were the only one who supported me and my mood swings. I was hoping to give it to you one day.” “I- I don’t want your car.” “It’s fine and besides it’s brand new I’ve only driven it a few times. Besides it’s not like you can reject it. It’s in your name.” “T-thank you but what if we don’t end up together?” “Then we don’t. I planned to give it to you with no strings attached from the moment I bought it. But I doubt we won't end up together.” “Hahaha, whatever lets go.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So where are we going?” So far so good.”Well first lunch at Sugamama’s, then the planetarium and after that a surprise for dinner.” “The Planetarium! It’s been a while since I’ve been there. The last time I went was with...you.... Anyways how did you get reservations at Sugamama's? I heard it’s super hard to get reservations there.” “It is but I know the owner and so do you. Sugawara owns it.” Looks like he’s excited. That’s cute. “Wait? Really?! It’s been forever since I’ve seen him.” It’s been forever since you’ve seen everyone. “Yeah. Guess it has been. Look, I know you didn’t want to see me but you didn’t have to cut yourself off from everyone else too.” “I know but that was the only way I could get over you and move on.” And that’s why it hurts even more.

“Yamaguchi!” Looks like he was serious about coming to see him while we were eating. “S-suga…?” Annoying but the food is good at least. “Yamaguchi, my baby. How have you been? This jerk of a man didn’t cause any more problems for you right?” Looks like my que to leave. “Yamaguchi, Daichi will be here in a bit. He had some business to take care of at the gym. He’s a professional volleyball coach now. We have a lot to talk about.” I gotta hurry before he remembers. “I’ll just leave you two alone to talk then.” Gotta go before I get a scolding. “Tsukishima Kei! Where do you think you’re going? Sit your ass down and wait for Daichi. I’ve got a word of two for you. But I don’t want one of my innocent babies to hear.” Damn. “Tsk. He’s not even your son.” “What was that you salty ass piece of shit?” … Ight then. “Nothing.” “Yeah I thought so. Anyways Yamaguchi, how have you been….”

9 months ago  
*Slap* “You piece of shit! How could you?! Do you know what Yamaguchi did after you fought? He came to me crying saying how he overreacted and he loved you and that he didn’t really want a break. And while he was crying himself to sleep while I was holding him, you were out drinking and then coming back here to fuck with some girl in the bed you and Yamaguchi slept in!”  
“Shut up you damn short ass.” Who does this stupid orange think he talking to? “No. I may be a short ass, and stupid and way to happy sometimes but at least when I get in a fight with Kageyama I don’t go sleeping with other people espesspecially in the bed WE sleep in. And he doesn’t either. So if you really want to give you annoying salty ass remarks make sure you have the right. And right now you don’t. You lost it the moment you cheated on Yamaguchi. Anyways, Yamaguchi sent me here to give you a message, he’s leaving and don’t bother looking for him because if you use your connections to find him before he is ready then he will truly never forgive you. I have to go now. Cya you jerk.” ….. What’s that wet thing on my face? …. Oh… they’re tears…. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Yamaguchi. I’m so sorry…”

Present

“Hey babe.” Huh? Oh looks like Daichi is here. “Hey Daichi. Look who’s here!” “Yamaguchi. How are you? Have you been well?” “I’m good and yes, I’ve been well Daichi.” Looks like it’s my turn. “Alright well you and Daichi talk and catch up. I have to talk to Tsukishima in private. We’ll be back soon.” Welp. I’m screwed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“When were you going to tell us? Tell me? Do you know how long I thought my baby left because he was in some trouble? Or that he just didn’t like us anymore? You let me, ALL of us think that. And why? Because you didn’t want everyone else to find out what you did? Did you think I would think less of you?” …”I’m sorry Sugawara. I know I should have said something and I was but then Hinata found out from Yams and he got really mad. I- I may seem like I care but I do. And I didn’t think I could handle anyone else leaving me.” Please. “I am not Hinata. I can’t speak for everyone else but I can speak for myself. I’m not going to lie. I am disappointed and mad about what you did but it doesn’t mean I don’t think of you as one of my sons anymore. Next time at least tell me.” H-he’s not mad at me? “Okay, but you're not… mad?” Please just get it out now. “...” Please. “No. I was, but not anymore. I understand why you did what you did. Me and Daichi talked about it last night. He convinced me that you must have had your reasons and you did.” “...Thank you. Thank you so much Sugawara.” “Hey don’t cry. Okay! Now first things first. We fix your relationship with Yamaguchi.” Heh. Supportive as ever. “I know.” “Okay then if you need help with food you have me and if you guys need a gym or something there’s Daichi.” “Haha, okay thank you.” “No problem. Let's go back in now.”

“Tsukki, is it true you cried for a week straight after I left?” Huh? How did he even find out about that? “W-what? No! Shut up… Why are you all laughing? It’s the truth.” This is embarrassing. “Yeah okay.”

At the planetarium  
This is really fun. “Thank you Yams.” “Huh? Why?” “For giving me a second chance.” “Yeah well I get to go to nice places by doing this… Oh! Look at that, it's the Lyra constellation.” Heh.

In the car heading to Tsukishima’s house

“Tsukki, that was really fun. I had a good time but it’s getting late and I have work tomorrow. So with that said, where are we going?” “You’ll see.” “Uhhhhh. Okay then.”

At Tsukki’s house  
“W-whoa… I-is this your house?” “Yeah. Anyways follow me.”

“So to answer the question you asked earlier. I’m making you dinner tonight. I gave the staff the day off so just make yourself at home.” Whew, okay now that I got him here and said I’ll make him dinner, I gotta figure out how to cook and well in 15 minutes.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Tsukki… This is…” …… “Yeah, I know. It’s really bad. Don’t eat that you’ll get sick. I ordered pizza the moment I plated this food.” “Hahahaha! That’s amazing.” It’s the first time since laughter has decorated these halls and I like it. “I missed your laugh.” W-wait did I just say that out loud? “W-wait. No that’s not what I meant. Well no I’m not saying I don’t like your laugh, I love it. But I don’t mean love like- I-im going to shut up now.” “I- Hahahaha!” “Please stop. Why don’t we watch a movie while we wait for the food. I’ll clean up real quick. You can pick a movie.” “Phew. Okay, yeah I’ll go do that. It’s been a while since I’ve laughed like that.”

“No! The best Disney movie is Zootopia.” “Uh I don’t think so Yamaguchi. It’s The Lion King.” I’ve missed this. “Yeah of course your favorite Disney movie would have the saltiest villain.” He did not. “Alright first off Scar is not the saltiest Villain and have you seen the storyline for the Lion King?” I’m thirsty. “No. I didn’t have time between everything we did each time you made me watch it.” Wait what? “Pfft! U-u-uhm sorry I got you all wet.” “Not the first time.” “Can you not? The bathroom is down the hall and you can borrow some of my clothes.” “Haha, okay. After I’m done though don’t expect me to leave tonight cause you best believe we're having a disney movie marathon tonight. That’ll count as my date.” Yes! “I thought you said you have work tomorrow.” Nice. Stay calm. “I’ll just call in, but if you don’t want me to stay~” Wait. “What? No, it’s cool you can stay. Let's move the marathon to my room though. It’s a bit uncomfortable down here.” Almost there. “Okay. It’s not the first time me and you have been in the same bed. BUT if you try ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING I will chop your balls off, leave with my new car and never talk to you again.” uh… “Um. Okay.” Well there goes that plan.

In the morning  
“Hehe” Who’s there? It’s too early. “Hey take another yeah?” A picture? A picture of what? And what’s on top of me? “Yeah you’re right. Oh wait it looks like Tsukishima is waking up.” Bokuto and Kuroo? How did they get in here? The only thing I remember was watching Disney movies all night with… hold on. “You two dumbasses better shut up right now and walk out of this room. Cause if you wake Yams I’ll break you.” He’s moving. Those two better hope he doesn’t wake up yet. “Alright dude, got it, were leaving. Have fun~”

“Hm. Tsukki…?” Damn he woke up. “W-wait! U-u-uh uhm what am I doing on top of you?” “Heh. Well last night we fell asleep together.” “O-oh… Wait, I have work! What time is it?” Did he forget? “It’s 11.” “Oh. Wait 11?! I’m late! My shift started an hour ago. I gotta go. Uh thank you for the lovely night and car. I-i’ll call or text you tonight.” Wow he really did. “Okay.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(This chapter has a certain word that may bother some people and it has to do with children. So if you are uncomfortable just skip the first paragraph.)

“Tsukishima, I see you found Yamaguchi and you both had a splendid time together.” Oh right. These two idiots are still here. “Yeah we did. Why are you both here?” It’s too early for this. “ Oh we’ll get to that, first Bokuto and I want to know why Yamaguchi just rushed out of here like that and in your clothes nonetheless.” “It’s way too early for this. Both of you get out. Now. I’ll see you both at tonight’s social gathering.” I don’t even want to go though. “Oh that’s what we're here for actually. It was cancelled. Apparently the person hosting it was arrested for child pornogrpahy.” Knew there was something wrong with that old creep.

“So? Is that all? Can you leave now?” “Jeez, yeah we’re done.” “Okay so why did Bokuto tag along?” “We have a sponsorship meeting in an hour and he just wanted to bother you.” Really? Why am I even friends with these two idiots? “Okay. Leave now. I have a meeting in 3 hours and I still have to get ready and go to the office.” “Got it. We’re leaving. C’mon Bokuto we got a big meeting in an hour and we gotta get out of here before he finds out what we did.” Good they’re leaving. Wait, what?! “What the hell did you two do?!” “Uhhhh nothing.” “Hey, Hey, Hey! Tsukishima. We gotta go. Bye!” Are you serious? What did they do? “I swear…”

Author's note: Hehe, Hiiii! So the thing Kuroo and Bokuto did was send the pictures they took of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sleeping together to the group chat. Tsukishima didn’t have a good reaction to it cause you know. Heh.😅 Yeah he was embarrassed a lot and I mean A LOT of choice words came out of that salt shaker's mouth. Anyways gotta go! Have fun reading!

1 month later on the last date

“Yams; sweetheart are you sure you want to spend our last date of the bet at our old high school gym? I mean I could take you to a nice place for dinner. It’s not too late.” This ring is making me nervous and I’d rather I do this someplace more romantic than Karasuno’s gym. “Hmmm. Yeah! I mean the last date was my turn to choose a place and I like it here. It’s where I confessed to you and we started dating. It has good memories. (This part is mumbled) And it’s the perfect place to tell you, you won…” What did he say? “Huh? Can you repeat the last part please? You mumbled it.” “(mumbled again) You won…” What? “Yams I know you’d like to think we’re still as young as we used to be but we both turned 30 this year. So even though you might cause it’s not the same for everyone, I just don’t-”  
“I said you won!... You won the bet, so shut up and stop calling me old.” … Wait, what? I won?! Well I mean I called him sweetheart earlier and he didn’t correct it. I just thought he didn’t notice. But I won. Which means he fell in love with me again! Which means my proposal has a high chance of a yes. “...I told you. I knew you’d fall in love with me again.” Yeah lets just act cool. Fangirling stays within my thoughts. “Oh shut up Tsukki. Anyways.. What does this mean? You know for us? Are we… Boyfriends again?”

Yamaguchi’s POV (This’ll be short)  
“No.” W-what? Was this all a joke? “Oh.. I see.. Heh… I think I need some air.” Wow this hurts more than the first time… “Wait Yams, hold on.” “Y-yeah?” Why is he getting on one knee? “W-wait Tsukki?”  
“Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m really glad that you fell in love with me again and I hope to keep it that way. I was going to do this regardless of what you may have said. Heh.. anyways, I love you with all my heart and I would never change that knowingly and on purpose. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would allow it. So Yamaguchi Tadashi, will you marry me?” Oh my god… “.......” “Yam’s…? It’s fine if you don’t want to…” Wait no. Dammit! Why won’t my voice come out? Come out! “ No… I mean I want to. Yes, yes yes! One thousand times yes. I will marry you Tsukishima Kei.”

Tsukishima’s POV

Yes…? He said yes! “W-wait really?” “Yes really! Get up I want to kiss you.” (He put the ring on) “Okay. I love you Yams.” “I love you too, Tsukki.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

12 months later at the wedding  
???’s POV  
“I now pronounce you husband and husband.”  
BANG! “You should have just stayed broken up and hidden.”

Tsukishima’s POV  
What was that?! “T-tsukki… It hurts…” What? “Y-yams? YAMS! No… no, no, no, no, NO! I just got you back. I can’t lose you again. I-i gotta stop the bleeding and call 911. Hinata! Call 911!” “Y-yeah okay!” “T-the bleeding I gotta stop it. Tadashi stay with me please. Help is on the way so don’t die on me, yeah?” “T-tsukki…” “Y-yeah! I’m right here Yams. I’m right here… you’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna be fine. Just don’t leave me. Not again. I can’t handle that. Please… Are they here yet you idiot?!” Please… Where is the damn ambulance?! “Don’t talk to Hinata like that you damn salty bas-” “Oh shut up Kageyama! Yamaguchi is dying! Tsukishima they’re here. You gotta move so they can take him.” “No!” “Sir we need you to move so we can help him. He may die!” “O-okay… just please save him.”

At the hospital  
In surgery  
Doctor’s POV  
“We’re losing him!” “Get him ready!” We gotta save him. “Clear!” “Clear!”

1 hour later

Tsukishima’s POV  
Please be alright. Please don’t leave me.. We haven’t even started our lives together… “What’s taking them so long!”  
“Yamaguchi Tadashi’s family?” Huh? “Y-yes? Yes?! That’s me, I'm his husband.” Please be alright. “I see... Mr. Kei... I’m sorry to say this but your husband… he passed away on the operating table at 4:15 PM today. I’m sorry for your loss.” … “W-what…? N-no that can’t be possible… let me see him! NOW!” “Yes sir, this way please.”

“I hired the best doctors in Japan and you couldn’t save him?!” “W-wer-” “GET OUT! Get out now! You couldn’t even save him so what use are you to me?! Get out and never show yourselves in front of me again or i’ll make sure you don’t make it either!” Yamaguchi…

“Yamaguchi… why would you leave? We haven’t even started our lives together… and I just got you back… Why would you leave me…? Why?! I-i love you… please I can’t live without you...”

2 years later  
“Hey Yam’s. It’s been a while huh?... Last time I was here was for your funeral… I miss you. Not a day goes by that I don’t. Oh! I started a foundation in your name. It was a huge success. I even adopted a little boy like you always wanted. He’s right here. Say ‘Hi’ to your other dad Soseki” “H-hi daddy.” “Heh. Why don’t you go over to uncle Hinata and Kageyama? Play with their son while you wait, yeah?” “Okay, daddy!”  
“He’s so cute. He just turned 5 this Saturday. You would have loved him. I miss you a lot… I wish you were still here with us. You know physically. They caught the person who shot you by the way. But I’d rather not talk about that. Anyways, I promise to visit more but I have to move on. For Soseki and for me. I need to let you go…. G-goodbye, Tadashi.”

“Goodbye, Tsukki.”

THE END

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha... Uh... I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if it was bad or if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tried my best to weed them out. Anyways have a nice day!😁


End file.
